


New Years Kiss

by Rose_1326



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Kiss, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1326/pseuds/Rose_1326
Summary: David and Victoria have been friends for a long time.  Tho David chose to always flirt with Victoria, they play it off as jokes. But Victoria kind of likes it.New Years Eve, they spend the night together, so let see what the new year brings
Kudos: 1





	New Years Kiss

-1 hour and 20 minutes till New Years-

David: ugh I'm tired, do we have to keep studying? We've been at this for hours, it _*looks at clock*_ 10:40. I'm sleepy

Victoria: ohh shut up you act like your not going to stay up till the ball drops

David: ball drops? Wait, it's New Years Eve? 

Victoria: yes you idiot, do you not pay attention to the date? 

David: How can I, when I get distracted by you*leans closer to Victoria*

Victoria: stop that *pushes David away*

David: hey *lays down on the bed*do you mind if I stay over tonight, I would hate to spend New Years alone, and I know you would too 

Victoria: fine, but don't get any bright ideas *flikes David on the head* 

David: oof, okay I won't 

  
  
  


-45 minutes till New Years-

David: damn it's so cold in here

Victoria: stop complaining * throws blanket that him* here use this 

David: umm this might sound weird, but can we cuddle? 

Victoria: what? 

David: cuddle? I know its weird, but I'm freezing 

Victoria: fine 

David: wait, really? 

Victoria: yea, now scoot over

  
  
  


-15 minutes till New Years-

David: so what do you think 2021 will have in store 

Victoria: Anything better than 2020

David: Yea this year kind of sucks, you didn't get a real graduation 

Victoria: What do you mean 'me'! We graduated together!

David: ohh, yea *chuckles* but hey at least we can spend a bit of time together now

Victoria:*slightly smiles* yea 

  
  
  


-5 minutes till New Years-

David: what's that one New Years tradition? 

Victoria: which one? 

David: one where you kiss someone at midnight

Victoria: not a chance 

David: come on it is tradition, and it's just me and you *lifts Victoria's chin to meet his face* 

Victoria: *pushes away* you can play with me all you want, it's not gonna happen 

  
  
  


-5, 4, 3, 2, 1-

*Victoria kisses David* 

David: I thought you didn't kiss 

Victoria: I changed my mind 

*kisses* 

Victoria: *whispers* Happy New Years David 

David: *whispers* Happy New Years Victoria 

the night ends with them both falling asleep on the couch in each other's arms cuddling 


End file.
